In these moments
by harrypotterlover555
Summary: It has been a year since the Final Battle. One year since Fred, Tonks, and Lupin died. One year since the kiss between Ron and Hermione. Which brings us to now. One year later, and no talking about the kiss that happened.


In These Moments

Ron/Hermione

Copyright to J.K. Rowling

It has been a year since the Final Battle. One year since Fred, Tonks, and Lupin died. One year since the kiss between Ron and Hermione. Which brings us to now. One year later, and no talking about the kiss that happened.

**Ginny's POV**

I swear, if Ron and Hermione don't start snogging soon, they will both be treated to a Bat Bogey Hex. Harry told me about the kiss. It's been one bloody year! Get on with it already!

" Get on with what, Gin?," said Harry.

Whoops. I said that outloud. I point towards Ron and Hermione.

" Just wish they would get a move on, that's all." Harry nods, and I get up to go talk to Hermione.

**Hermione's POV**

I look up from my frayed copy of _A History of Magic_, when I see a redheaded girl standing over me.

" Hey Ginny what's-". All of a sudden she's grabbing my arm and practically dragging me up the stairs. I look back to see Harry shaking his head at me, and Ron doing that crooked smirk of his, a beautiful smile… NO. I haven't even talked to him since last year, after I made a fool of myself in the Chamber of Secrets. He obviously doesn't feel the same, I tell myself. Pull yourself together, and get your feelings in check. Ginny brings me to her room, and shuts the door. She says

" Hermione I love you like a sister, but please get your act together with Ron, it's been a year! Why haven't you talked to him about it, why haven't you kissed him?

" Ginny! He obviously doesn't feel the same way as me! I kissed him in the Chamber of Secrets."

Then I whisper, " I made a fool of myself in the Chamber of Secrets…"

**Ginny's POV**

Ron is an idiot. A complete idiot. Hermione is here, in my room, close to tears because of him. He didn't let her know that he cared about her, and just waits for her to make a move she already made? I'm gonna smack him, I swear to Merlin.

" I'll be back Hermione, stay here." She nods and I leave.

**Ron's POV**

Ginny's storming towards me. Bloody Hell, this cannot be good.

" Ginny what's wr- OWW BLOODY HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She smacked me.

" Come with me. Now."

" I follow her up to my room, where she slams the door and begins to yell at me.

" WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU TALKED TO HERMIONE ABOUT THE KISS IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS LAST YEAR! SHE THINKS YOU DON'T LIKE HER! SHE THINKS SHE MADE A FOOL OF HERSELF! I SWEAR TO GOD, RON! ANSWER ME OR I'LL SMACK YOU AGAIN!"

" Ginny calm down, will ya! I know that I screwed up, and now she's upset and I'm afraid to talk to her, because she will reject me."

" Ron, you have to talk to her, otherwise she is gonna find someone else."

" Fine. Where is she?"

" In my room."

**Hermione's POV**

The door opens.

" Ginny, I hope that wasn't Ron you were talking to." The door opens fully. It wasn't Ginny. It was Ron.

What does he want? " Ron… what do you want?"

" I need to talk to you 'Mione."

" STOP RON! I know I made a fool of myself last year, stop making it seem like you care about me when I know… you don't. You just don't." I'm crying now, and I just want to get out of here. I open the door, and run down the stairs, tears freely flowing down my eyes.

" Hermione dear, what's wrong?," Ms. Weasley asks. I shake my head, rub my eyes, and mumble " Ron."

**Ms. Weasley's POV**

I sigh and say, " Sit down Hermione. Let's talk." Hermione is about to open her mouth when, speak of the Devil, Ron comes crashing down the stairs.

**Hermione's POV**

" Hermione… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've ignored you and… ugh I screwed up," Ron says.

" Yea you did. Ron, I'm done with you. I'm done trying to wait, I'm done trying to figure out whatever _This_ is. I'm just-

He's _kissing me. Ron Weasley. Kissing. Me._

**Ron's POV **

_Nice one Weasley._ We break away, and Hermione's smiling for the first time in a year. I made that happen. I don't care that all my family is watching us, I realize that in this moment, and all others in the future, I need to keep her smiling. I have to. And I will.

**Hermione's POV**

10 years later.

" And that's how we finally ended up getting together. True to his word, your father made me smile everyday. Rose, Hugo, I hope you remember this story, and when you grow up, have your own love story, because one day you may forget mine."


End file.
